


Bloodied Hands Be Kind

by TeaBeast



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Timothy, Dom Rhys, Dom/sub, Jack does as he's told... barely, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Roleplay, Threesome, double anal, double penatration, rhackothy, valentines day, valentines fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaBeast/pseuds/TeaBeast
Summary: Rhys persuades Jack to learn to fuck like he does to give Tim the illusion that he's being sandwiched between two Rhyses.





	Bloodied Hands Be Kind

**Author's Note:**

> This is horribly delayed but this was supposed to be my valentine's fic. I hope it was worth the wait!

Valentine's day was a... _Unique_ celebration in their unconventional relationship. Tim's lovers were both _entirely_ different in how they showed their affections and so to the doppelgänger it often felt like he was on a rollercoaster that was rapidly losing its tracks.

This, however, was something strange and _new_ , even for them. The blindfold hadn't come as much of a surprise. Jack liked to keep his double guessing, liked to inject a little _fear_ in with his pleasure. Keep him waiting for so _so_ long without even a whisper of a breath against his skin... And then suddenly _ramming_ inside all at once. Even the ropes tightly binding his wrists behind his back and the thick cuffs around his ankles were familiar. Rhys liked to take control in a gentle, lazy way that was unique to him. Caressing Tim with fingertips and tongue. Kissing his ticklish spots to elicit breathless giggles.

It was Jack that made this Valentine's gift different. The way _Jack_ was acting... No... The way Rhys was _forcing_ him to act. Tim was pressed between them both, breathless and trembling and nothing had really happened yet... Apart from Jack being scolded by Rhys for not playing by the rules...

“Gentle...”

The sound of what Tim could only assume was the flat of Rhys' palm hitting Jack's bare thigh cracked through the air between them. The doppelgänger's eyes widened beneath the blindfold and he held his breath, waiting for his boss' retaliation. The silence was electrifying. It took a few moments for the death grip Jack had on Tim's hips to ease and finally let go; but it did.

“Barely fucking touched him, Princess.”

“You are _ruining_ his Valentine's gift...”

Tim was sure that if the blindfold wasn't in play, Rhys' voice would just sound put out. Maybe cross. But with his vision taken away and having to rely on sound alone... Tim could hear the pout that puckered full lips. _'I want to kiss that pout. I want to see it and kiss it and tell him I love him. I love him so so much!'_ He let out a blissful little sigh as Rhys pressed his warm body to his back. One long leg lazily draped over the doppelgänger's hip and pulled him slightly away from Jack.

“This is dumb...

“No... Shhh... _Look at him..._ ”

A soft moan left Tim's lips as the warm palm of Rhys' flesh hand cupped his chin and pulled his head up slightly. Whatever Jack was seeing he must have liked, as the thick, heaviness of his cock pressed and jutted against his thigh. Jack's frustration was a barely controlled inferno at his front and Rhys a sweet, gentle force at his back. Controlling both men with light touches and loving, yet firm, words. And then Rhys was moving. Down, down, _down..._ Even the robotic hand treated Tim as if he were made from finely spun glass.

“R-Rhys...?”

“Shhhh, baby boy, _shhhh...._ ”

The strong cybernetic hand of his lover was now firmly clutching his thigh, anymore pressure and he might bruise, but Tim knew that wouldn't happen. Rhys knew how to handle him, knew each inch of his skin off by heart and how he liked to be touched. His breathing hitched and goosebumps flurried over his skin as Rhys pushed his thigh upwards. As if on cue, Jack's hand replaced prosthetic machinery and held him there as Rhys continued to move further down.

“O-Oh...? Ahhh!”

Both of Rhys' hands carefully parted his asscheeks and then achingly slowly the flat of his tongue dragged across his puckered hole.

“Oh! Oh m-my g-”

Tim's gasping cries were stilled by Jack pressing his lips to his; tongue flicking across the line of his mouth, requesting entrance. _Requesting._ This wasn't like Jack at all and it threw Tim for a loop. His movements and the way he touched him... It reminded Tim so much of Rhys that it almost took his breath away. Without being able to see what was going on around him, it felt like he was being loved by two of Rhys.

_'Oh... Oh I get it now... Oh you wonderful boy!'_

Tim took a deep inhale as he kissed Jack back, moaning into his mouth as Rhys gently, _gently_ tongued at his entrance. A lubed finger tracing circles against the sensitive skin; not yet breaching the tight ring of muscle, causing the doppelgänger to jerk backwards with the need for more. Rhys' scent surrounded him and it took a few moments for Tim to realise that Jack smelled of their lover's shampoo, his soap, his cologne. They'd done everything possible to build this illusion.

_`So **that's** why Rhys was accusing him of ruining my Valentine's gift...'_

It had seemed like such a throwaway conversation at the time. Just Tim and Rhys curled up in a large, beaten up old comfy armchair ( Tim's. He couldn't bear to throw it out even if it didn't match the décor of the lavish place Jack had put him in ) sleepily murmuring to each other about what it would be like if it were Tim and two Rhys' rather than Rhys and ( technically ) two Jack's. Perhaps Tim had swooned a little at the mere idea. Maybe there had been blushing ( more than usual... ). But whatever Rhys had seen, he'd liked. And in all honesty, Tim should have recognised that wicked glimmer in his eyes.

Tim was brought out of his revere by the sharp sting of Jack's teeth sinking into his lower lip. The sudden buck of his boss' hips and the low growl that was distinctively not Rhys. To Tim's dismay, Rhys pulled back a little to deliver another sharp slap to Jack's thigh. The doppelgänger could almost hear the disapproving pout that was sure to be on his lips. The furrow of his brow that was meant to look menacing but often looked like a disgruntled puppy.

“Jack...”

“ _Cupcake..._ ”

There was going to be an argument, Tim could feel it in the air and if he'd been able to move his hands, perhaps he would have removed the blindfold. Tried to see what was going on. Tried to make things better again. It had become one of his main roles in this relationship – Stopping his lovers from taking things too far when they ( often ) butted heads. But he couldn't. All he could do was wriggle between them and sweetly appeal to their egos.

“P-Please... Don't stop.... I need... I _need...!_ ”

The silence in the room was palpable. Tim held his breath and sucked on his now swollen lower lip; tasting the iron tang of blood and wondering just how vicious Jack had been. There was the worried little niggle in the back of his mind telling him that he'd fucked up. That by speaking up and being _demanding_ he'd ruined the moment and now they didn't want to play with him anymore. It wasn't like this kind of thing hadn't come up before, but it had always been Rhys telling Tim to be more demanding. To tell them what he wanted and how he wanted it.

“ _We're good, but we're not mind readers, you know? We want to please you too. You're not just a toy for our pleasure.”_

It was sweet of Rhys to say that. To make it clear that Tim had a choice in the matter and could voice his wants and needs.

_'But what if I want to be a toy for their pleasure? What if I want to give Rhys everything he's ever wanted and more? Jack isn't scared of take take taking and being unapologetic about it... But Rhys is always so in-tune with my needs. Always wants to know what I want. It's... Different. Nice.'_

Tim opened his mouth again to say something else. To try and take back his previous statement. Anything to end this silence. But his mouth was taken over by Jack's once more. But this time so so gentle. Sweet. Kissing him like Rhys often did. No sense of urgency, just lazy affection. Love with no rush or urgency. He moaned into that kiss and felt Jack smile against his lips, a slow curl of his tongue and Tim was making the most desperate little noises.

“That's it... Make our boy feel loved. Love him like I do.”

There had been the expectation for Jack to snort. To declare that was 'gay' and Rhys was just soft. But he didn't instead there was the rumble of agreement and approval. A deep, rich sound in the depth of his chest that Tim could feel as well as hear. Large battle scarred hands slowly roamed his body; caressing and petting him. Occasionally gripping him in a way that was lovingly possessive rather than the usual grabbing demands.

Tim could no longer keep quiet as Rhys had gone back to making love to him with his mouth. His tongue sliding slowly in and out of him, curling and flicking to make him feel oversensitive and needy. A lubed finger carefully slipped in alongside the wet muscle and the doppelgänger let out a ragged cry as the fingerpad gently pressed and rubbed against the raised bundle of nerves deep inside.

“R-Rhys! Rh~ys! Oh g-god! I need... I n-need!”

Jack chuckled softly as he nosed the side of Tim's neck; one hand wrapped around his double's cock and slowly, firmly stroked him. Guessing at the pace of Rhys' movements and managing to get it exactly right. Normally he'd be spewing filth right now, telling Tim exactly what he was going to do to him in extreme detail. But for once he kept silent, just rolled his hips against Tim's thigh with a shaky little sigh. It wasn't like Jack to think of someone else's pleasure before his own, so this was a strange experience but certainly helped add to the illusion.

The agonisingly slow soft and gentle stretch of Rhys' fingers and tongue stopped, slipped away pulling a bereft cry from Tim's lips. This was supposed to be his gift! It was his present! So why was Rhys stopping? He'd been about to ask that exact question, but was stopped in his tracks by the press of Rhys' dick at his entrance. Rhys was not as well endowed as Tim and Jack ( very few were, but what Rhys had could be described as petite and pretty ) but the doppelgänger still took a breath as he was slowly entered. A slight yelp of surprise as one of Jack's lubed fingers ( _'when the hell had he done that?'_ ) slid in alongside Rhys' dick.

“Oh... Oh goodness! Yes, thank you thank you! _Yes...!_ ”

 

More. He needed more and he needed it right now. But he was a good boy. He was such a good boy and Tim wanted to show his lovers that he was so. Wanted to be patient and wait for them to give him as little or as much as they wanted. For now though, he felt that perhaps he could be content sandwiched between them and Rhys fully inside. Both men were pressing kisses to his neck and shoulders as Jack carefully added another finger. Thrusting and curling them deep inside as Rhys lazily rolled his hips. Tim was already gasping and trembling between them. He felt overwhelmed with love and gratitude and he didn't know what he could say or do to show just how grateful he was to the both of them.

And then Jack fully joined the party.

The second his fingers slid away from him Tim knew it was coming, but there was never a way to really prepare for the full length and girth of Handsome Jack's cock. The blunt head pressed against Tim's already stretched hole. For a moment Tim thought that it wasn't going to fit inside... And then all at once, the head popped inside.

All three men let out ragged moans, Jack letting out a loud and trembling “S-Son of a _taint!_ ” it was against the rules of this little game, but no one was paying attention anymore. They were all taken up by the sensation of all being so so close. Joined in the most intimate manner and Tim... Tim was the most vulnerable of the three. His mouth had dropped open and his eyes screwed shut. The pain was something he was used to and by this point enjoyed. But it was still so so overwhelming. Feeling so impossibly full and that if either of his men moved so much as half an inch he would split apart.

_'Let it happen. Let them destroy me if they need to. If they stop I might die. I might die! I need them to move. I need them to make me there's over and over again. I belong to them! To both of them. Oh god oh my god I love them so much. I love them!'_

Two sets of arms wrapped tightly around Tim. Both men holding him close. Jack's face pressed against the side of his neck and Rhys' pressed to his shoulder. Occasionally trembling lips pressed against warm sweat slicked skin. In his pleasure addled state Tim could barely tell who was who. Whose lips and teeth gently left their mark on his skin. Whose hands smoothed over his trembling form and held him in a possessive grip.

And then Rhys began to move.

Tim could feel the trembling restraint of Jack at his front as he fought not to move just yet. Waiting for Rhys' permission and hanging on every gasp and moan. Tim was all but wailing at this point. Tears pricking at blindfolded eyes at the lazy push and pull of the man behind him. Waiting to see if Jack would be allowed to move at all or if he was there to hold up Tim's pleasure addled body as Rhys played him like a fine instrument. But they didn't have to wait for long before Rhys was gasping out.

“Move... Y-You can move. Slowly. _Gently._ ”

“I fucking swear I'm tanning your hide after this, Princess.”

Despite his words, Jack actually did as he was told. Instead of his usual hammering thrusts he mimicked Rhys' movements with slow, steady rolls of his hips. Grinding against Tim as the doppelgänger sobbed between them. He wanted to hold them as tight as they were holding him. He felt Rhys grin against his shoulder as he struggled against his bonds.

“Oh no, baby boy. You're staying right where you are.”

“Rhys... Please... More... Faster... I need more. You won't break me I promise”

“You heard the kid... Pump up the tempo, Princess.”

It was like a madness had descended upon the three men. As soon as Rhys picked up the pace, all hell broke loose. Tim was the most vocal out of the trio, calling out Rhys and Jack's names with an almost panicked edge to his voice. Terrified that they might stop. That they'd decide, actually, they weren't interested in giving this gift anymore. But they weren't letting him go any time soon.

“Tim... Oh f-fuck... Baby... You feels so good. You feel so fucking good. You're such a good boy. _You're our good boy_. Aren't you?

“Y-Yes.... F-Fuck yes. I am. Yours. Yours. I belong to you!”

“ _Thaaaaat's it_ , cupcake. Now, come for Daddy.”

If he hadn't already been on the verge of completely losing control already, that certainly did it. Tim could never resist a direct command. He came so hard that for a moment he was sure he'd gone blind. Hs tears soaked the blindfold as he streaked his and Jack's stomachs with ropes of come. Rhys wasn't long behind him, forehead pressed to the doppelgänger's shoulder as he cried out his name in a raw and ragged voice. Only Jack remained in the game. He gripped Tim's hips with his usual rough force and slammed into him. His brows furrowed and eyes mere slits. Teeth clenched and bared as he finally spilled inside his double with a snarl.

Had he passed out? Tim couldn't be sure. But he'd opened his eyes to find the blindfold gone, as were the bindings. His men, however, were still there. The air smelled of sex and he was a mess of his lovers come streaking his thighs, but Tim didn't want to move. He just wanted to lay in the afterglow for a little while longer.

“Happy Valentine's day, Timothy.”

“Yeah. Happy Gay Day, TimTams.”

“Th-Thank you.”

 


End file.
